Transcending Time & Destiny
by Kou Odango
Summary: What if the controler of life decided again to meddle with Usagi's life? What if Seiya's love got given another chance?What are his odds? I give the Starlights & Kakyuu life backround stories. A story of love,trust,betrayal,tradegy,hidden secret and lies.
1. Teaser Chapter

Usagi stood on top of the hospital building. She looked down at moving ants and lights that lit Japan. Tokyo tower was just on the horizon, silhouetted against the ever darkening sky. The sun was setting and the clouds were hues of orange, pink, and purple.

A tear fell from those cerulean eyes. She was near the edge now. She was scared. The tear continued to slip down her face. She was getting ready to jump.

"If saving Seiya means me dying then. . ."She lifted one of her foot and. . . .

Author's Note: Technically, this is my first fanfic but I uploaded, something before this. This is only a teaser chapter. Anybody guessed what Usagi is trying to do? I'm uploading the prologue straight after this. Ja ne.


	2. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi again. I've re-submitted this cause when i check it i found load and loads of mistake!!!! Die hard Seiya Usagi fan...!!!!!!! Constructive critisism is welcome and flames is even more welcomed. I enjoy them... :) I have a rather sad life, Ne? By the way the chapter before this was a teaser. It is conected to the story but, I tend to stray from things, the Maidens of Life exist in a world of their own so they just watch everything from a large screen. Flat screen the latest model...bla blah blah. They can fast-forward rewind and change anything.

Disclaimer: I dont own sailor moon...but I do have devious plans to own it...(laughs evilly)...(jokin)

Without further ado...my story begins at the end...

Prologue

"This isn't right."A maiden in a dark robe says, her hair is red because she felt angry. The room was all white, everything from the desks, to the sofa,to the floor and ceiling.

"What's not right?"Another woman in dark robe asks. She had beautiful silver straight hair.

"This."The maiden with the red hair pointed at big screen, which filled up an entire wall.

# # # # # # # # ---- On the screen

Ten people stood on the roof of Juuban Municipal High School. One group which contained four people. One was a princess the others were her senshi but de-transformed as boys. The other group which had six people in it. Five girls and one man. The one who stood in the middle of that group was a princess too. Her hair was put up strangely, it had two buns on each side of her head and then long pigtails almost touching the floor came from the buns. She stood by the man in her group.

"Are you really leaving?"A girl with black hair asks. Her name was Rei. She's with the group of six.

"Yes, the others are expecting us."The princess from the group of four says. She has red hair and golden-orange eyes. Her name is Kakyuu.

"We'll definitely create a new world with our princess!"The white haired boy said. From the group of four. His name is Yaten. He is a de-transformed senshi.

"Good luck!" A midnight black cat says. She had stars in her eyes. Another cat next to her was white. He was angry. They were sitting on the shoulder of a blonde girl with a red bow in her hair, named Minako.

"Arigato Luna!"Yaten says.

"Odango!"He whispered as though saying it loud would make the back of his throat ache and tears come spilling down his eyes. He had long black hair that when the setting sun just on the horizon shone on it made it a midnight blue shade. His long hair was put up in a low ponytail. The princess with the weird styled hair looks at that man."I'm glad you have your boyfriend back!"He had a genuine smile.

"It's because of you, Seiya..."The 'odango' princess says."It's because you were with me, Seiya that I could hang in there."She looks at the floor, so the tears that welded in her eyes dropped unnoticeably, which it did. She looks up again tear free.

"Odango."He says again. No_ was she crying?_ He thought. He was about to voice it out and thought better of it. Why_ would she cry, she has her prince charming back. He_ found that he was staring at her for to long and he blushed."I'll never forget you."He said firmly with all the emotion put into the four simple words.

"Yes! We'll always be friends forever."The 'odango' said. Though in her heart she was screaming not to say it, she wanted to shout 'Ashiteru' but couldn't. She just put in a bright smile. She heard both groups laugh and she pretended not to understand. Yaten laughed hysterically.

"Oh,come on!"Seiya put his hand on his head believing the naiveness of 'odango', but he loved her more than anything else.

"I like that one."The other boy from the group of four said. He too laughed at what 'odango' said. His name is Taiki.

"Huh?"The 'odango' girl took her pretending further.

"She didn't get it."A blue haired girl says from the six person group. Her name was Ami.

"No, she didn't."Another girl with brunette hair says from that group too. Her was Makoto.

"What's that, Ami-chan?"The 'odango' questioned the blue haired lady. Pretending even deeper.

"Usagi, you're slow aren't you?" The blonde girl with the red bow, who was carrying the white haired cat says.

"About what?"Usagi 'odango' says. Deeper and deeper she went with pretending.

"It's obvious!"The black haired girl that started off the conversation pushes Usagi out of the way.

"I'm asking because I didn't get it."Usagi says arms crossed. The pretending was way out of control.

"You won't get it for your whole life!"The black haired girl continued. I_ do get it._ Usagi's heart screamed.

"Oh, please!You're nasty, Rei-chan!"Usagi pushes her heart's scream far deep behind her. The group laughed.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Okay, let's go!"The red head princess says.

"Mamoru-san!"Seiya called out. The guy who was with the six person looked up."Protect her!"Usagi looked at Seiya."It's some words from some guy!"Seiya winks as he transformed to Star Fighter.

"I understand."Mamoru says.

"Ja ne, Odango!"Star Fighter says.

"Take care!"The brunette says as he transformed into Star Maker.

"See you!"Star Fighter says.

"Thank you so much!"The red haired princess says.

"By-bye!"The silver haired boy says as she transformed into Star Healer.

In a flash, they turned into shooting stars.

"Arigato Seiya!"Usagi says._ And goodbye..._

**-x-x-x-x-**

Usagi had decided that she wanted to find out if Mamoru really loved her. They were standing on a lake with the moon right above their heads.

"Mamo-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Hai."

"Honto ni?"Usagi takes Mamoru's arm.

"Hai."He looks down at her.

"Like how?"

"Why so suddenly?"He asks. Usagi didn't want to give an answer.

"Onegai,like how?"

"Let's see..."Mamoru thought for a moment."...It feels wonderful to be with you!"He took her chin and kissed her.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_I'm Tsukino Usagi, 16 years old. . . ._

"See this isn't right. She's chosen the wrong man!"The maiden with red hair says.

"I know, but that's the path she choose, we can't change it."The silver haired women says.

"Yes we can."

"No we can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because. . . because. . ."White haired lady stopped.

"Aha, so we'll make her life harder for her, to make her see the one she truly loves."

"Fine."The white haired women says in defeat.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Two maidens sat across each other .They were the oldest people of the entire universe but they didn't look it. They had known you before you were named. They had known your personality before they had met you. They are Destiny and Free Will. They opposed each other. Destiny had your life written in stone,while Free Will unfolded each day.

A bet was made. They chose a True Love couple. Unlucky if it was you because you'd suffer great pain through your life. Destiny chose a woman. Blonde hair,blue eyes. This girl was born today .She scratch the surface of the stone. Free Will chose a out of the ordinary man. Exciting and new. Never been born a new star. The couple were chosen.

Destiny had one solid eye-colour. Pure and untouched by change. Black as the night, each eye the same intensity. Her hair straight, a deep silver. It shone purest no other different colour.

Free Will, her eyes full of shades from the purest red to the indigo-blue. These eyes have seen far more life than Destiny has, her hair changing depending on her mood right now it was a lilac colour for calm and highlights of red for passion.

She looked for three people who had been born before. Two boys and one girl. She visited them in their time,when they were 13 years old. Destiny did nothing,what happened before will happen again. She said to herself,except for the minor detail that Free Will, will bring. She watched her sister on the screen meeting a raven hair golden-orange-eyed boy,a silver hair green-eyed girl and brunette indigo-eyed boy.

Destiny watched them. Free Will gave them each a senshi power. Destiny laughed. Senshi are meant to be born with the power not given. She worried and checked the children these three would have, all boys but one of the three would first give birth to a girl. But she was not someone important. Destiny laughs again. Senshi are all meant to be women and that girl that would be born isn't important. She stood up and left. She knew 'destiny' would win.

Free Will felt her sister left her post. She smiled under her cloak. Good. Now for the mix up. She gave the children powers. She gave them each a gene of each senshi power to be passed on. She also gave them a tiny spark of the senshi power. But once they have their children they will lose these powers.

She disappeared right before the children's eyes. She went back to her sisters post and sat.

"Course of Destiny, CHANGE...Grant me my wish create before me a new story."She said knowing full well her sister, Destiny, was watching. This was just her decoy. She knew her sister was standing on the other side of the door. This lent her time to to make a new stone and disintegrate the other. She knew that once her sister wrote something down she would never check again.

I've got you. Destiny said but not out loud as she stood behind the door listening. She couldn't exactly see what her sister was doing though but if she went in through the door her sister would sense her.


	3. A New Beginning

**Author's Note: **Arigato gozaimasu, to **Marisa Makou** & **Sailor Sayuri **and to **drixx **reviewing! By the way in answer to Sailor Sayuri question: READ this chapter. This chapter gives the starlights their life background. I've given all of them senshi different Silver Millennium names because its not fair that Usagi and Mamoru have different names. You'll probably guess who they are if you read closely. For those who don't I'll give the names out in my next chapter. By the way Setsuna doesn't change names because she's guardian of time blah blah. It explains in my next chapter. Hotaru as is not mentioned in this but she doesn't change names either because she has the ability to be reborn if need be.

I've changed my pen name from **Kou Mizuki** to **Kou Odango** because i want to name one of my future characters that...and by the way I don't mean now if your think I've named the Princess of Mecury that.

Mercury is **Mizuko**: which means _**Child of water**_

**Mizuki**: means something else, which i will not devluge because it gives who the character is going to be.

**Disclaimer :**I own sailor moon...I have rights to it mwhahahahahah...**JUST JOKING.**

**Warning: I use several Japanese words. So if anyone has a problem. Just tell me and I'll post it on the next chapter!!!**

**Enjoy!!!!!**

Silver Millennium...

Happiness had filled the Moon Kingdom as the arrival of the heir to the throne would be born. Queen Serenity and King Chand were blissful as they looked upon their daughter Princess Serenity II.

Princess Serenity II opened her eyes a beautiful cerulean unlike her mother who had lavender eyes, she instead carried the eyes of her father. Although her mother's hair was white it was once a beautiful sun-shade colour which the new princess now inherited,a tuft of it only showing.

The Queens and Kings from all of the planets in this Solar System came. To celebrate the coming of princess Serenity. Queen Aphrodite from the kingdom of Venus of Magellan Castle had arrived a little early to help with the decorating though she is 5 months pregnant with her little daughter which would be named Aiko, Princess of Venus. Queen Kallan of Mercury from Mariner Castle came bearing a child, 6 months pregnant. She had decide to call her daughter Mizuko, Princess of Mercury. The third to arrive was King Endymion of Earth bringing his son prince Endymion II who was 3 years old. At that point a man burst through the front door.

"Am I late?"He asked. All the guest turned to look at the man who was identified as King Chronos of Pluto from Charon Castle,controller of time and space. Everyone laughed at the ridiculous question he had just asked. He too chuckled at the thought of it. _Me late?Never. _He said to himself, though not out loud. Just then a little girl aged 4 had appeared from behind her father. Her name was Setsuna. Heir to the throne of Pluto. Prince Endymion looked at the girl and realised the meaning of love at first sight. Although he was 3, he knew it there and then. He walked over to her.

"Do you want to play?"Endymion shyly asked Princess Setsuna. He blushed. The adults in the room all stared at this in awe. Setsuna blushed and looked at her father for approval. King Chronos nodded his head in acceptance. Setsuna then turned around to face this young boy and held her hand out for the boy to take. As she pulled him into the garden of the Moon kingdom,where a big lake called Mare Serenatis(The sea of Serenity)was located.

Meanwhile other guest had all appeared at the same time. Queen Sefarina of Uranus from Miranda Castle and Queen Thalassa of Neptune from Triton Castle had arrived at the same time bringing with them Princess Zephirine of Uranus and Princess Kairi of Neptune,who walked hand in hand through the palace doors. They were both 1 years old and had never been to the moon kingdom. When they saw the the big lake as they arrived they were both excited to explore the palace, so they ran squealing through the adults in the foyer, to the back where the lake was.

A scarier entrance came when the beautiful but sinister Queen of Destruction had appeared, Deyanira of the Saturn kingdom of Titan Castle. Though her entrance was scary she had the warmest smile on her face. She had just found out that she had conceived a child just a month ago. She decided to call her Hotaru She was very happy and all the Queens and Three Kings in room a had congratulated her. Not a moment had passed when the fiery tempered Queen arrived greeting Queen Serenity. They both hugged. This was of course the Queen Ardea of Mars from Phobos Deimos Castle. Who had a baby only two months ago. She named her daughter Serefina, Princess Serefina of Mars.

"You're late!"Queen Serenity said, laughing.

"Not as late as Bro-chan."She countered and stuck out her tongue in a childish fashion. Queen Serenity then returned the gesture because she could not think of a come back. Everyone else in the roomsweatdrop but then laughed at the thought of queen Serenity losing to Ardea. Just then a flash of thunder silenced everyone in the room including the comical fight erupting from Serenity I and Ardea. Another one struck just a few inches from the palace door. The children playing outside near the lake saw what happened and ran inside to investigate. As the smoke caused by the thunder cleared, a new person had appeared, she stood there coughing and swishing her hands in front of her to clear the smoke. Queen Bronte appeared. She was of course form Io Castle of the Jupiter Kingdom. Only two months pregnant of Shino.

"Bro-chan!"Queen Serenity ran and gave Queen Bronte a hug.

A month later...

In a faraway planet. A new baby boy had also been born, but as this baby opened his sapphire eyes, the same as his mother, but the look of sorrow but happiness met him as he was held by a dying mother. This in turn made him cry. It had seemed a lifetime before somebody had picked him up. Though he still cried louder now that someone would dare take him away from his mother. A sudden a flash of light enveloped him. The man that carried him shielded his eyes from the burning ray. He gasp as he saw the mark of a senshi.

_This could not be. The_ man thought, this baby is a boy and senshi are all meant to be women. The man's legs gave way as his heart filled with sorrow. This was not meant to be. The man stood up again and regained his stance. He held his head up high. As _King of the Stars, ruler of Starlight, I, Hesperos,will keep this a secret to my dying day_. He promised his son, Prince Seth, who he held in his arms protectively. A shadow who hid in the darkness saw everything that had happend. This person was of course Prince Stern, Hesperos' brother. He had always hated Hesperos being the oldest, being heir to the throne, being everything he could not be. He hated being taken away from the woman he loved who now has died giving birth to that wretched Prince Seth. Now seeing what had happened. He would alert the Kingdom of the 'senshi prince' but not only that the senshi was a boy and that boy would be heir to the throne. In this planet women weren't allowed to rule. He now saw this as his chance to snatch away what was meant to be for him. To be King, to have all that he has ever wanted, if not the love of his life, the world.

The King of Stars, laid Prince Seth down on the crib. It was morning now and the king was tired form trying to make the little one go to sleep. The sun had broke through the darkness of the night when the child fell, finally, asleep. The King retired to his bed and fell fast asleep. He woke up when his subconscious finally registered the urgent knocking he heard. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. The knocking became even louder now, so loud that he cannot bear it anymore.

"Come in." He answered in a tired and irritated tone. The servant came in. He was the king's most trustworthy companion since he was a child. A look of distraught covered the man's face. It was evident that he had been running, he breathed hard enough for the king to her him across the room. This raised the kings curiosity because the king knew how very, very, very big the room was. He thought about at least ten phentales(each phentale the size of two African elephants)could fit in this very room. The servant bowed in the distance the king saw. The servant rushed forward and ask if he could speak.

"Yes, you may." The king answered. He was worried ,though he didn't look it ,at why his friend was upset.

"My lord. The star that keeps this kingdom shining. A rumour had spread that your son Prince Seth, whom Queen Vesperina gave birth to and whom you love so deeply..."The servant went on. The King was getting irritated because the servant was babbling on.

"Get to the point,Nicomedes!" The king shouted.

"Yes, your majesty. As I was saying a rumour had spread that your son Prince Seth is a senshi..."The servant saw the King's face fell and knew that the rumour was true. "But that can't be true. I saw the boy come out of the Queen. I was present. I..." The king held up his hand.

"Yes, the rumour is true, my dear old friend." The King said. He stood up and made his way to the sleeping prince's crib. There and then he collapsed in sobs because he knew that once the people found out it was true, they would kill him and his son. Nicomedes had not seen this happen to the king since that day when the little King thought his brother Stern had died because he fell from so high up.

Flash Back

"Ste-kun, wake up,"Hesperos shook Stern vigorously."Onegai,onegai."The raven-haired soon-to-be King cried even louder."Gomenasia, Ste-kun. gomenasai."Stern's eyes fluttered open to see a puffy eyed brother crying on him.

"Pero-sama,am okay, I just fell asleep that's all. Onegai don't cry."Hesperos stopped crying and looked at his brother. They laughed and and once again started running about playing until the night came. Behind a bush close to where Stern fell, a little servant boy ,two years younger than the soon-to be King, stood up and smiled and looked at his friend Hesperos. He was relieved that Pero-sama was not upset anymore.

Beside him a smaller little platinum blonde haired girl stood. She was blushing bright red. She was older than the servant but she was incredibly small for her age. She was the daughter of a rich lord. She had fallen in love with Nicomedes but they couldn't be together because she was rich and he was poor. Cyanea had also befriended Hesperos. She lived just a few miles away from the kingdom.

End Flashback

Bang! Bang! BANG!

The servant snapped out of his memories. The door of the Royal suite was being barged down. He looked at the King, who surprised him, because he was not crying anymore. The King had prepared a bubble teleport.

"But,yer majesty, you can't fit in that bubble, it's only allowed to carry letters or carry the weight of a..."It dawned on the servant."Small child or three babies."

**-x-x-x-x-**

Just five months ago Cyanea had a child which she had called Sora. The father of the child is man she did not love because it was an arranged marriage. But still she loved her son. The man she married soon got bored of her after they conceived the child. So he became violent and would hit Cyanea where no one would see it. Until one day he had hit her so hard she screamed aloud in pain.(Sora was out of the womb by then.) She was carrying Sora though. So she couldn't nurse where it had hit her. She had so many bruises that she couldn't tell where it hurts anymore.

This scream awakened something deep inside little Sora his green eyes looked at his crying mother. Then a tiny tear dropped on to Sora. Cyanea had been running through the forest to escape her husband's wrath. He had almost reached her. Cyanea looked behind her seeing her husband with a whip in his right arm. Then just before he hit her a flash of light surrounded little Sora. Cyanea and her husband covered their eyes. But as the light began to fade. Cyanea took this chance to run away. Deep into the forest. 'Till this day nobody had ever found Cyanea's husband. Some rumour spread that she had killed him in the forest because a few spectators saw Cyanea run out off the house with a husband running towards her. But they also saw the whip in his hand and the blood on Cyanea. That was part of the reason she stayed in the forest because she thought that the police would arrest her but the other reason that she stayed in the forest is because after the bright light that surrounded her dear Sora slowly vanished. Her wounds began to disappear almost 'healed' you could say. She looked at Yaten in her healed arms and saw the mark of a senshi on the baby's forehead. She stayed in the woods in a little cottage hidden by enchantment that only Hesperos and Nicomedes can see through.

**-x-x-x-x-**

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Yer, majesty..."There was fear in his voice. Bang! As another crack showed at the door.

"Don't worry Nicomedes, I've enchanted to the door to buy us time."The King said calmly."As long as they don't find out it's magic that's keeping them out. They won't use magic to get in. "The King packed a few more things in his bag. He was all set. _Now if judged right all the guards at his palace would be trying to get through that door_. _The only other way out, his balcony._ King Hesperos thought.

"Come on, Nico-kun." The servant had not heard the King call him that in years."Were going to visit Cya-chan."He looked at his king, who is surprising him by the minute,jumped out of his balcony onto the servant's invention which he called MFM 103.4 which stood for My Floating Metal (which in the future would be called a hover craft.) and the numbers stood for how many times he's built it to perfect it, the point 4 stood for the people who had helped him built it including himself, Pero-sama,Ste-kun and Cya-chan.

Nicomedes was an extremely smart person. Because he was poor he didn't have enough money to fund his ideas. The only two people who believed in him was Pero-sama and Cya-chan. Pero-sama and Ste-kun were the one who founded the money and Cya-chan was the one who keep the plans on track whenever the plans for the MFM 103.4 wavered, this happened 102 times but Cya-chan helped Nicomedes keep on track. Until the final attempt at 103 times, finally it was built. Nicomedes gave the original MFM 103.4 to Hesperos and gave the other copies to Ste-kun and Cya-chan and also kept one to himself. Also during the times when Cyanea had run a way from her husband he had installed a tracking device to find the the cottage Cya-chan lived in. That is how they found each other, because she had put an enchantment on the cottage. He'd also built in a shielding device too. So they can make a getaway unnoticed.

"Are you okay back there,Nico-kun?" The king asked. They were both riding the MFM 103.4, the wind blowing on there faces. Nicomedes remembered when they had first tried to fly the MFM. They kept on falling but ended up laughing about it. That's when Ste-kun had the accident. That's also the day when Cya-chan had use her power on her self.

FlashBack

Nicomedes saw Cya-chan fall out of the MFM. He rushed to get to her. His heart beat growing faster and faster, he pushed shrubbery away. He then stumbled and fell. He tripped on a root growing out of the soil. He looked up. What he saw was sparks off white light jumping about and hitting cuts and bruises on the unconscious white haired girl. Then the sparks stopped. The bewildered Nicomedes stood up and rushed to the side of the girl. He realised that Cya-chan had the power of healing.

Nicomedes ran back to where he had tripped and spied on Cya-chan because he realised she was gaining her concious.

Cya-chan eyes flickered open, she sat up. She looked at herself. She knew that she would have bruises and scars, but she was taken a back. _Had I healed herself while she was unconscious?_ An answer from her head said yes. Her powers are of healing.

End Flashback

Nicomedes carried little Seth-sama in his hands. The boy had his father's feature already at such a young age. Raven-curly hair but had sparkling sapphire eyes like his mother but unlike his father who had golden-orange eyes. He choked as he remembered his own son.

"Hai!" Nicomedes answered. He finally plucked up the courage to call the king by what they were when they were younger. "Pero-sama."He said. Hesperos was shock just for a tiny second.

"Ano..."Hesperos replied. Tears were welling up in his eyes. That finally, someone dearly close to him called him that. But if Nico-kun noticed the tears he would just say that it was the wind.

"Can we go get my son?" He finally blurted it out before he could change his mind.

"That's where we are heading first Nico-kun, we couldn't leave your dear Akira-kun all alone."Relief showed in Nicomedes face.

They landed softly on the ground. Nicomedes entered the room. It was quiet. Akira was never this quiet, this made him worry. He went into the bedroom and saw his wife's neck being held by an unknown man.

"Don't even move."The mysterious man warned. A click was heard and the light flickered on. The man who held Nicomedes' wife was no other than Stern. Hatred shot out from the Stern's features but an evil smile replaced it when he saw his dear brother standing behind the shocked Nicomedes. Nicomedes could not hold it anymore he raced towards Stern, but he could not move somebody held him back. Hesperos.

"You traitor, you planned this didn't you, Pero-sama?"Nicomedes screamed trying to get rid of the ever tightening grasp. Tears welled again in the king's eyes. Stern laughed obviously finding it amusing that two best friends had turned on each other.

"What?" Hesperos let go of his friend. "How could you think that? It doesn't make any sense? I thought...well I thought you trusted me as your friend."

"Well, how come you're BROTHER is here?How come he is trying to kill my WIFE and probably a my son who is already DEAD!" Just then from a far corner of the room a tiny crying could be heard. Nicomedes whipped his head round to follow the noise. Tears of joy came flooding out as he ran to his two months old son.

"Stop, right there. Don't move or your wife will draw her last breath."Stern called out. Nicomedes stopped. He didn't know what to do.

"Go Nicomedes. I'm dying here. This is my last breath, save our son."With that Stern squeezed hard. Everything happened fast. Nicomedes now knowing his wife is dead his heart ached but he knew that he had to fulfil her dying wish. He rushed forward to the indigo-eyed baby. This shocked the little baby. At this point Akira heard the last beat of his mothers heart. A door opened within him. A light fused. A sudden burst of energy flowed in the room. Stern got knocked out of the room. He closed his eyes allowing death to come. When Nicomedes opened his eyes and looked at his son he saw the unbelievable, just faintly before it disappeared the mark of a senshi.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Cyanea sensed their arrival. Anybody breaking through the enchantment could only mean them. She went outside to greet them. But what greeted her could only mean one thing. The sad look on their eyes. The day had finally come.

Flashback

Ste-kun had died, his body lay motionless at the base of the tree. Then Nico-kun thought of an idea.

"Quick,heal him,Cya-chan. The prince is coming!"Nicomedes shook Cyanea. Cyanea was taken aback. _How did he know? _She wondered. But there was no time.

"Am trying, stop shaking me, Nico-kun!"Cyanea snapped. Then the sparks flew out of her hands.

Nico-kun and Cya-chan could hear the prince calling out his brother's name. Cyanea finished and hid behind a bush. She pulled Nicomedes, but she pulled too hard. He fell on top of her and accidentally brushed her lip. They both blushed. They stood up blushing and instead concentrated on the two.

"Ste-kun, wake up,"Hesperos shook Stern gently."Onegai,onegai."The raven-haired soon-to-be king cried even louder."Gomenasia, Ste-kun. gomenasai."Stern's eyes fluttered open to see a puffy eyed brother crying on him.

"Pero-sama,am okay, I just fell asleep that's all. Onegai don't cry."Hesperos stopped crying and looked at his brother. They laughed and and once again started running about playing until the night came.

End Flashback


	4. Unearthing The Past

_**Authors Notes: **_Waaaahhhh, thankies for all the people who have put me on their story alert thing... and by the way if my boyfriends asks me out on a date on February the 14th I might upload two...yes two chapters so peeps...pray for me please...ask cupid or sumting... anyways here is the chapi that explains Kakyuu and Starlights past, which Naoka-sama has not given to us and I greatly thank her for it...so that means I can make up any sort of rubbish...ne?

**Warning:**Rubbish attempt at a sex scene...not even worth being called a sex scene. I don't think it is though...well anyway i gave u a warning...and yes **i've upped the ratings...**.

**Disclaimer:**You know I almost got the papers signed to have Sailor Moon legally mine...shame I can't understand Japanese...I really thought i was getting somewhere...**NOT!!!!!!!!**

**I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Unearthing the Past

"NOOOO!"Cya-chan screamed."No,my son is staying right here with me!" She broke down in sobs.

"But be realistic Cya-chan, when they find out the extraordinary powers these children posses what do you think they'll do."Nicomedes patted Cyanea on the back hoping to comfort her. She had been crying since Nicomedes and Hesperos had arrived two days ago. All of them had tired, red eyes. They had not slept for those two days. Since Hesperos had suggested that they send the children away to a different planet to be trained of their special powers and also be taken away from the violence that would soon come. She was shocked. Never would had she been away from her son for more than a day. They had a special bond since the day when she ran away from her husband. Little Sora-kun had saved her life. Sora-kun had inherited the 'healing' power she had gained, when a ' witch', who wore a dark cloak, had visited her and her two best friend Nicomeds and Hesperos, she gave them powers for some unknown reason.

Flashback

"Keep this to yourself. No-one must know."Her hand glowed a blinding white color. She placed a hand on their heads."When you received your first child they will bear this power." The cloaked woman only pointed at Cyanea and Nicomedes.

"Hey what about me?" Hesperos asked. The cloaked woman only looked at him with a sad smile and continued with her explanation.

"But you will lose the powers you gained once you have those children. Between the three of you,Nicomedes, Cyanea and Hesperos the one to try your given power will determine what powers and what true love person will they fall for. The first one to try their power, their child will fall for a princess who was heir to the throne long before she was born but his true love would be someone who loved your child even before they personally met, the second to use it will bear the child, who is first born from the woman that you are betrothed to, will suffer in love but find the his true love in the progress, the third or the one who never uses the power will bear the child who will fall in love straight away but he will seem in to doubt it and leave her but love will find away. Remember keep this to yourselves when you use your power. Keep it from each other too." The cloaked explained as best as she could.

"Wait, what?"Hesperos scratched his head in confusion.

"What's not to get?"Nicomedes said matter-of-factly.

"Everything!"Hesperos exclaimed.

"Right, what she said is...For example, if I was to be the second person to use my power..."Nicomedes started to explain. "... When I have my first born, I would lose the power that, that woman gave me, and also to that, the child which is my own flesh and blood would would suffer in his love but find his true love in the process. You get it now?"Nicomedes asked. Hesperos nodded just so that Nicomedes would stop talking gibberish.

"You said that one of the child is a he, the one who will find his true love."Cyanea had ask. Obviously listening to every word the the cloaked woman was saying. Free Will cringed at this mistake, she had given something away. Destiny would be laughing at this she thought. Then she felt her sister leave her post. This gave her the chance and vanished. Right, before the very eyes of three stunned children.

End Flashback

Hesperos had planned this in his head the night before. He knew today, was the day he would finally break down Cya-chan and get her to agree with his plan. He had made the bubble teleport two days ago when he left the palace. Now it had grew to the size he wanted it to be for three babies to be brought to Princess Kakyuu who was already ruling Kinmoku the day she was born which was 4 months ago. But their time moved really slow in Kinmoku which meant that for that a day in Starlight would be the worth of half a day in Kinmoku. The only other planet that has the same time keeping as Starlight was Earth,so if it was the 30th of Forfend in Starlight it would be the 30th of July on Earth, but that planet is a billion light years away from here and Earth could only be seen as a star on a clear night sky but even then it was small. But for some unknown reason. When the there is a lunar eclipse on Earth, Starlight would align with the moon of the Earth almost as if Starlight and that Moon would connect somehow, like it does with Kinmoku when a lunar eclipse happens on Earth.

Kinmoku would be so close that a magical bridge would appear but this would only happen when the Earth,Moon and Sun were exactly aligned and I mean exactly. This made Kinmoku a tourist site for Starlightiens and vice versa. This magical bridge created the alliance between the two worlds. But the lunar eclipses had not been happening much more lately. So the bridge appeared less regularly. But the strong alliance still remained strong so when people wanted to visit Kinmoku people would just use other transport like a teleport bubble strong enough to hold a two families but ingredients would cost more than your house. So no one really bought those but cheaper ones would be for letters or children that would be sent of to see families like grandparents. Also children of poor families would send their children to Kinmoku to be trained as a soldier. So most of the palace guardians in Starlight had been trained in Kinmoku and that is exactly what Hesperos intended to do. A note would be sent to the legal guardians of Kakyuu-hime saying that this three children are the promised guardians of Kakyuu-hime included in the contract made when Kinmoku made alliance with Starlight. Hesperos put a note in the bubble.

"NO! My child is staying with me. I won't stand for this!" Cyanea hugged Sora a little tighter. Her hysterical cries had woken up Akira and Seth and made them cry.

The cottage was suddenly enveloped in a nasty smell. Sora had woken up his green eyes full of curiosity. Akira and Seth stopped crying because of the smell, it was unbearable. Cyanea, looked at Sora, her crying had also stopped, she had detected that Sora just made a little accident. Both men, Hesperos and Nicomedes, in the room covered their noses and waved their hands franticly about trying to get rid of the smell. Cyanea smiled at her son, Sora smiled back, as she stood up at went to the nappy changing stand.

Silver Millennium...

Queen Serenity looked out of the balcony. Her eyes searching a two planets she most longed to see. A tear had spilled when she finally saw one star the planet that smelled of olive blossoms.

She went back inside and lit and incense which looked like a lamp. The lamp contained something very dear to Queen Serenity. She breathed in the smell and let all the tears spill out of her eyes,the tears she had been holding back for all these years.

A child was in cased in this lamp. Her spirit not her body. A child who was born when Queen Serenity was 16 years old. March the 17th of Earth time. She had lovely red hair like a 'fireball' color would look like. She obviously hadn't inherited the blonde hair color the Princesses of the moon usually had.

Having the red head obviously came from her grandfather,her mother's husband,Queen Serenity's dad, she never knew him,he died trying to save Queen Selene who was at the time pregnant with Queen Serenity. Queen Selene, Queen Serenity's mum, had always said that King Pyrhus had red hair and she also said that when Queen Serenity had a daughter her first born would have red hair.

Queen Serenity smiled, how right her mother was she thought but something happened when she gave birth.

Flashback

Queen Serenity held her little daughter. She opened her eyes and when she did her eyes were a golden-orange eyes. Serenity I was suddenly over come by such happiness she cried tears of joy. I_ will name you Princess Kakyuu_,Serenity said to herself.

Double Flashback

The baby was conceived nine months ago when she had visited a planet called Starlight, on royal business. Her mum Queen Selene had dragged her along. There she met a midnight curly haired golden-orange eyed boy. He was a prince. Soon-to-be queen Serenity fell in love with him almost immediately and the prince fell in love with her too but a girl called Vesperina was betrothed to him. The prince didn't love her though, so on the night that Queen Selene and Serenity were about to leave Serenity and the prince made love to each other.

It was a hot in the prince's room that night so the balcony doors were open. The rubbing of the two bodies were deep and passionate. The prince gave Serenity butterfly kisses and she moaned in pleasure. She pulled the prince's face up to with hers. Serenity pulled him closer and kissed him lightly, her tongue licked the prince's lips and it parted slowly. Serenity explored his mouth,the prince deepened the kiss. She moaned again as she felt his body slam into hers entering her. This is when the first lunar eclipse happened on Earth and the first magical bridge had appeared.

"Ahem."A familiar voice coughed. Serenity and the prince pulled away from each other quickly. The mystery person entered the room. Serenity watch the figure enter. She pulled the sheet up to cover herself slightly,she felt guilty for a crime she didn't commit.

"Who are you?"The prince asked. The figure walked into the light. The light revealed the the figure to be Vesperina. Serenity gasps. The prince's heartbeat quickened pace. They were caught,she is going to tell the king and he would lose his place as prince. He was done for but then again he loved Serenity and in the year that she had stayed here, he had loved her all the way through and now his betrothed wife caught them.

"Ho,shi,kai,ins,dau, loco misho ri..."Vesperina said. She pointed at Serenity."I have placed a curse on you. The child you carry now will die."Serenity looked at her stomach and cried. She knew that once the spell was on, it cannot go away.

"What, you can't do that!!"The prince was angry."She bears our child, the fruit of our love, please Vesperina, if it makes you happy I will marry you and love you with all my heart." Vesperina suddenly felt guilty for what she has done.

"I'm sorry Pero-sama but I can't undo the curse."She cried, she was suddenly deeply sorry. Queen Selene had heard the entire affair. She was standing right outside the door.

The next day Serenity left, knowing that the child she bears is going to die. Queen Selene noticed her daughters silence.

"Serenity, I know you bear a child that will have no future."Queen Selene said. Serenity looked at her mother. Tears gathered in her eyes."I can help you."She said soothingly as Serenity let go of the tears she held back. The relief and hope had arisen in her."But dear child when the baby is born she will become a spirit and I will give you an incense lamp and you must place her there until I tell you to release her. A planet called Kinmoku has just been born. I give her this planet to rule."Serenity looked at her mother in distraught.

"You mean, I cannot be with the child after all."Serenity said

"Yes, thats true, but then she will be able to live, wouldn't you rather have that."Queen Selena told Serenity and she nodded in agreement though it broke her heart. "Another thing, since she is not going to be an heir to the throne she will not gain the crescent moon on her forehead."

End Double Flashback

The baby had started to spirit away leaving the body dead. But Serenity pulled out the lamp and the spirit entered it. She cried and held the dead body in her arm. The nurses came in and saw Serenity cradling the dead body. They took it off her. Even though Serenity knew her daughter was a spirit, hidden in a lamp she still cried at the dead body.

End Flashback

She remembered that day. Two years later. Serenity had taken the throne and became Queen Serenity,married King Chand who she was betrothed to but was already in love with him so there was no problem of love in the marriage because they actually loved each other. Queen Serenity was 7 months pregnant with Princess Serenity II,she decided to call her. Mother Queen Selene visited her daughter Serenity I and tell her the time has come to release Kakyuu-hime. Queen Serenity cried but it was her promise so Princess Kakyuu ,would be able to live, she was sent to rule over Kinmoku. She was sent on the day she was born 17th March in Earth time so the people would know when her birthday was. Another 4 years went by.

The other planet that Serenity was looking for was Starlight. She thought about Hesperos. As all betrothed couples were meant to be married by the time they are 18 years old. They were now 22 years old both of them. She thought of the times when they were together. When Serenity came to the Starlight she didn't know anybody. She saw the prince once and she fell in love but then she got bullied and the prince came to her rescue. He didn't look like he did much fighting but he looked like he gain the skills of a 'fighter'.She asked him how he did it and he joked a witch given him it. Serenity thought about it and laughed now.

"Sere..."King Chand entered the room."Are you going to sleep now?"

"Yes."Serenity smiled and laid beside her king.

**-x-x-x-x-**

A tear dropped.

A bubble floated up.

To other beings it would look like three shooting stars.

Before it reached its final destination, a sweet melody had played and it entered the bubble. This music gave the occupants of the bubble the ability to sing beautifully. The music played as the bubble entered the atmosphere of Kinmoku. The bubble followed the origin of the music and it led it to the castle. It turned out to be someone singing.

A woman of dark-hair and indigo eyes reached up and touch the bubble lightly. It burst gently and there laid three beautiful baby boys each covered in cloth which would be their signature color. She placed the babies in their own separate cribs. A note had floated into her hand. It said:

_Dearest Philyra,_

_I bring to you the promised soldiers who would guard Princess Kakyuu 'till the time they reached their betrothed age of 18 years old. I ask of you to keep their identities sealed and give them the the title of light, Kou. Seth my own son,born 3 days ago is in the light blue clothes,rename him as Seiya. Akira,born 2 months ago, is the one in light brown, please rename him Taiki. Finally, Sora ,born 5 months ago,is in the light green. Please rename his Yaten. I pray that you keep them safe. Our world, Starlight,is coming to an end. These children poses the power of a senshi though they are boys._

_Don't tell them of their real origin for I fear they will return to here and find nothing but an empty planet. When they learn to use their power ask of them to keep their senshi form for as long as they serve Kakyuu-hime. Kakyuu-hime must not know their identities either until such time when you're world will collapse in destruction, I know deep in my heart that this will not happen but if it does you know what you shall do._

_The Starlight King,_

_Hesperos._

Philyra closed the letter and it disintegrated in the fire place. The ashes to the keys of the Starlights past. No-one would ever read it again. She looked at the boys.

"How your life is going to change."Philyra stated.

**-x-x-x-x-**

When Serenity had made sure her husband was not awake any more. She slid away from under him after their night of passion. She stood up and made her way to the water jug that was always in her room and poured her self some water. Then a sudden flash of light enveloped the room. Serenity covered her eyes and dropped the glass of water in the process. When it died down Serenity rushed to her balcony and saw one of the stars that she'd been looking at had disappeared.

A tear spilled down her face."Pero-sama..."She whispered.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Free Will cried as she watch the star disappear. It was all happening again. The start of Destiny's prophecy.

Authors Notes(Again): Dum DUM Dum...deeeee dum dum... For the slow pokes out there(NO offence) Usagi and Kakyuu are sisters. Seiya and Kakyuu are related.** BUT **( strongly i want you to understand this) Seiya and Usagi are **no way related**. Seiya's parents are Vesperina and Hesperos. Usagi's parents are Chand and Serenity. Four **very **different people...Kakyuu's parents are Hesperos and Serenity.


	5. Meeting of the Stars

**Authors note:** Hiya peeps. Long time no see. Obviously if you read my last author note, my boyfriend forgot it was valentines day. :'( good news is I've added new chappy. HURRAH!!!! er I dont like it very much though. Its monotone, boring and too black and white.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for the plot.

**Warning!!!!!!!!!**

Incredibly long chapter...to compensate for the lack of uploads.

Hajimemashite- nice to meet you.

Zephirine-Haruka

Kairi-Michiru

Aiko-Minako

Mizuko-Ami

Shino- Makoto

Serefina- Rei **Note: Serefina looks like the name of Haruka's past mum's name...so BEWARE dont get it mixed up. Haruka's mum's name is Sefarina. **

The Meeting of the Stars

16 years had passed...

An excited Serenity-hime ran through the palace, squealing and laughing. The servants who were decorating the palace looked at their princess lovingly. The person she was running away from was 18 years old Endymion II. Prince Endymion had developed a liking to Princess Serenity but as only a friend, no-more and he swore to protect her, as a friend, for as long as he lived but his heart belongs to a certain dark green haired, red-eyed girl and he intends to propose to her tonight. But King Endymion thought differently, he had planned on his son to be betrothed to Princess Serenity and he prepared to announce it later this evening as well.

Guests ,from when princess Serenity had been born, had arrived. King Chronos had arrived with Setsuna who now was aged 19. She wasn't betrothed because her father knew the destiny she will have. Setsuna often wondered why her father had not betrothed her. But she was happy knowing that she could marry whoever she wants. While thinking about this she had wondered out to the place where she had first talk to her beloved Endymion. There she sees Serenity laughing and Endymion is with her. Then Serenity falls suddenly and Endymion catches her. She sees the worried looked painted on Endymion's features. She misunderstood this gesture and runs away from the scene. Hot tears spilled from her eyes. Endymion had told her that he was going to tell her something today. She thought he was going to break up with her. She understood now. Endymion didn't return her feelings. It was unrequited love.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Are you okay?"Endymion had a worried face on. Serenity laughed. She looked at his plain black hair and intelligent, serious blue eyes. She had tripped over a rock while running."What's the matter?"he ask confused as to why Serenity was laughing.

"Oh..you are ...to over protective."Serenity said between laughs. Endymion put Serenity upright. She was still giggling. Setsuna heard Serenity's laughter. She cried even more. She went into the castle with tears in her eyes so she couldn't see who she bumped into. But she didn't care.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Queen Sefarina and Queen Thassala had arrived with Zephirine who although was a girl wore a tuxedo and Kairi wore a teal dress with spaggetti strap with down to there V neckline. Every year they always use to come in at the same time and every year Zephirine and Kairi had always come in hand in hand. As they entered Zephirine had asked Kairi for a dance. When they got into the ball room a flash of dark green had passed and hit Zephirine. She identified that person to be Setsuna as soon as she saw Endymion and Serenity laughing and chasing each other. He turned his head for a split second to look if her darling Kairi was alright. Kairi smiled. Oh_, how her smile makes me happy. _Zephirine thought then Kairi's face paled. Kairi looked distressingly behind Zephirine at a fast approaching mass of blonde, she opened her mouth to speak. Zephirine noticed the change and looked behind her.

THUD!

Smack! Serenity went and hit Zephirine hard. She was wedged between Zephirine's bust. Zephirine turned a deep shade of red when the people dancing in the ballroom had stopped dancing and turned to look at where the commotion was coming from.

Serenity was struggling to get free. So she took hold of both boobs and pushed herself off. She could breath. She took a long deep breath. She had not realised her eyes were still close. She opened them slowly,she was imagining the face of Zephirine,sheer anger. What she saw surprised her. Zephirine was still in shock and her face was still red hot but no anger was present. Phew Serenity said to herself. Kairi started laughing behind her hand. Zephirine turned to look at her and she stopped, stifling her laughter until her darling Zephirine turned to face Serenity again. Zephirine raised both hands. Unfortunately for Serenity she only saw one hand go up and she thought Zephirine was going to slap her. She closed her eyes tight waiting for the blow. While waiting she thought to herself that Zephirine had never laid a hand on Serenity. Zephirine had always promised to protect her like Prince Endymion had promised her also. She opened her eyes again to suddenly get a breath losing hug.

"How have you been my koneko-chan?"Zephirine said full of fondness. The spectators of this incident had all gone away knowing that nothing else would happen. Zephirine finally let go of Serenity. Serenity took in deep gulps of air and Kairi and Endymion :sweat drop:."Are you okay now?"

"Hai!"Serenity smiled cheerily and hugged Zephirine gently. Zephirine was taken aback and blushed a little. Serenity let go. Then a group of four squealing girls came running to Serenity like they've never seen Serenity-hime before. All the guest in the room except for the four girls,Endymion II,Zephirine and Kairi,:sweat drop:.

"Come on Zeph-chan let's do something better."Michiru said tracing the outline of Zephirine's tuxedo. Zephirine blushed as Kairi pulled her through the crowd of people.

"So Sere-chan what did you do this time, Zephirine sure looked mad when you bumped into her?"Serefina said mockingly.

"Why have you got to be so mean Fina-chan?" Serenity pouted. Serefina stuck her tongue and so did Serenity. Mizuko, Shino and Aiko sweat drop.

"Sere-chan,am going to look for Setsuna."Endymion said to Serenity.

"Huh?"Serenity turned away from Serefina."Hai, okay, are you going to ask her now?"

"Yeah..."He blushed.

"Hai! Good luck!"Serenity put her hand up in a victory sign as Endymion disappeared into the crowd. Shino and Serefina had decided to go to the buffet and find a table with a lots of seats so they would all be able to sit together when they had the dinner later on this evening. The only table they found big enough was a fifteen seater table all the other table except for the Kings and Queens have four or five seats.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Meanwhile Mizuko had decided to go the palace library, she didn't much like parties, she liked quite places so the library was perfect and she'd have more time to learn things. But most of all she would be able to read her favourite book.' _The Legend of Starlight.'_ It is about the king of stars having an affair with the moon queen and had a daughter who was trapped in a lamp. . . .

Mizuko searched through the '_S'_ section of the library. The '_S_' stood for Starlight. In that section of the library there would be two tables and there would be a wall to split the two tables. Mizuko liked to sit at the table behind the wall so if someone was looking for her they wouldn't find her so easily.

**-x-x-x-x-**

:Trumpet playing:

"Who could that be?" Serenity turned towards the door. Serenity knew that there would be special guest to her birthday party. Her mother had been acting strange all day, talking to herself, looking as if she was daydreaming and when she snapped out of it she would cry. Serenity thought that her mum was just grieving still at the lost of her grandmother Selene but that was two years ago. She found it odd and now she would find out why her mother was like that. The doors opened. The room immediately started to smell like the incense her mother would always light, every time she started that daydreaming she did. Olive blossoms flew into the room and one landed on Serenity's white dress.

Everyone turned to look at the princess. Kakyuu fell instantly self concious now she felt guilty about choosing not to bring her beloved Star Fighter and the other two. Especially Star Healer, she would always protect me, Kakyuu thought. Good thing Philyra is behind me.

Unknowingly to her though,the three had come. Philyra had asked them to. They came but they were de-transformed. Philyra advised them. So now there they were wearing masks like everyone else and wearing men's clothes. They didn't mind though. When Philyra was on business outside Kinmoku all of them would de-transform. Star Healer realised then that she'd fallen for the princess and her love for her grew even stronger when he de-transformed and turned into Yaten his real identity, but Kakyuu-hime loved Star Fighter, Seiya.

Aiko saw a platinum haired man staring at the new comer. For some reason she could not explain her heart started beating faster, and her hand was all sweaty. The man wore a mask but she instantly fell inlove with him even though she didn't know him personally. Forgetting her love sickness she ran to him and gripped his arm.

"Excuse me do you want to dance."She ask Yaten smiled, his heart warmed to her already.

"Hai."Yaten answered but then he remembered Kakyuu. He looked at her again and saw Philyra was behind her. He was satisfied Philyra would keep her safe. He joined the blonde hair blue eyed girl in a light orange dress.

Taiki meanwhile had gotten lost. He hadn't been in a building that he didn't know that plans and history of, because when Kakyuu-hime went on royal trips he'd study and study the destination but he couldn't on the moon kingdom there is a magic forcefield protecting it. It was rumoured that something called the Silver Crystal protected this place. He of course did a research on this and he found that this crystal was passed on to the new princess of the moon kingdom and that's about all he knew,he didn't know how strong it was or what it could do apart from it protecting the moon. This stumped him.

It had seemed like he had been walking for hours and it was all dark. The corridors are all empty, as he hadn't seen a soul nor being since he had arrived. Then down a huge corridor, light seeped out from under a door. At_ last!_He thought. He ran to the door and knocked once, when no-one answered he went in. What he saw took his breath away. He had not seen so much books just in one room. All the shelf are floor to ceiling and there's even a second floor. Then an idea struck him. Now all things he needed to know could be in this room alone. He noticed that each shelf corresponded to a letter of the alphabet and each shelf had it's own corridor which led in to a room. He looked for the sign that said '_S_' for Silver Crystal. He saw it and ran his hand along the books. Then he fond the book it was titled: '_The Silver Crystal:in Dept.'_ Taiki smiled. He saw that there was a wall and on the wall was a door, but his curiosity died down once the book was in his hand, so he didn't check it out. He found that there is a table there with four chairs, the chair screeched and echoed across the empty library as he pulled the seat. Taiki closed his eyes. He hated things like that. He took of the ridiculous mask and put it on the table and put on his glasses for reading. The he read:

**The Silver Crystal: In Dept.**

**by Selene Wright**

_To the future queens of the moon kingdom_.

_The Silver Crystal posses tremendous power,capable of reviving an entire world from ruin,but the strain of the power often causes the user, her life. It is able to create a force field to protect a world and it is also believed to be able to heal people who have turned into their darker self._

_The crystal has two primary powers: the ability to generate a powerful magical attack and the power to rejuvenate. _

_It has more power when attached to the__** Moon Stick**__ (turn to the back of the book). It often blooms into a lotus shape which means it is a more powerful version of the same crystal. When it evolves for the user it becomes a __**Sailor Crystal **__(turn to the back of the book) . It also can extends the users life if not used to the limit, however when it does gets used to the limit it splits in to what is called the Rainbow Crystal. Not much is known about this because it had never happened before._

_**Moon Stick**__:this item is a pink stick with gold decoration on the bottom,a jewel and a crescent moon shape near the moon end, and a gold crescent moon on top. This item will, as soon as it's ready to, will evolve into the Cutie Moon Rod._

_**Cutie Moon Rod**__: this item has a pink stick with three gold stars,a red jewel at the bottom, and gold wings. It is topped of with a red sphere inside a gold crescent moon,above which sat a tiny crown. This will disappear when when genuine affection is shown between two people and in it's place would be the Spiral Heart Moon Rod. Note:it is not love that creates it, genuine friendship love does. The promise to protect would be good enough._

_**Spiral Heart Moon Rod**__:this item has never been created before due to moon princess not having that type of genuine affection before. This eventually will evolve to Kaleidomoon Scope._

_**Kaleidomoon Scope**__:will only appear once the Spiral Heart Moon Rod appears , also it is rumoured to that this can appear if a dream-like being has given it to you. This beings are called a Pegasus. In a version of this the rod it is rumoured to have been made of glass and that's where it got it's name from. This will ultimately evolve into the Eternal Tier._

_**Eternal Tier**__:When each of the solar senshi give their power to the Moon Senshi this allows the Moon Senshi to transform into her Eternal form and thus she gains the Eternal Tier._

_**Holy Grail**__:This is formed when the three talismans are gathered together. The talismans are owned by the second generations of the royal families of Pluto,Neptune and Uranus. The Senshi of Uranus has the Space Sword sealed in her Pure Heart. The Senshi of Neptune has the Deep Aqua Mirror sealed within her Pure Heart and finally the Senshi of Pluto has the the Garnet Orb which she will gain along with the Key to the Gates of Time and the Five Keys of Time._

_**Five Keys of Time**__:The Five Keys of Time had been passed down from to the present keeper of time. There are five keys each being able to do something time-related. One key is made from the first ever gold. Using the gold key lets you travel to the past The bronze is for the present. The silver is for the future. Another key is pure white, this has the power to meet Destiny and Free Will. The last key is called the Eternity Key. It is the only one that has no known use and the only one to have a name. Note: The only one to know the usage of this key is King Chronos, and maybe The Muse._

_**Sailor Crystal**__:are owned by all senshi but the Prince of Earth has one (though he is not a senshi, it is rumoured that when he is born, he will have it) which is called the Golden Crystal. These people acquire their Crystal when they are ready to receive it. This could be the ages between fourteen and sixteen. Here is a list of all the Crystals that are known(listed in alphabetical order):_

_**Mercury Crystal **__-The second royal generation. The senshi of Mercury._

_**Mars Crystal**__ -The second royal generation. The senshi of Mars._

_**Jupiter Crystal **__-The second royal generation. The senshi of Jupiter._

_**Venus Crystal**__ -The second royal generation. The senshi of Venus._

_**Pluto Crystal**__ -The second royal generation. The senshi of Pluto._

_**Uranus Crystal**__ -The second royal generation. The senshi of Uranus._

_**Neptune Crystal**__ -The second royal generation. The senshi of Neptune._

_**Saturn Crystal **__-The second royal generation. The senshi of Saturn._

_**Silver Crystal**__ -To all royal generations of the moon. The silver crystal weakens when it is passed down. The Moon Defence weakens with it._

_**Pink Moon Crystal**__ -This is rumoured to appear only if a senshi pretends (but believes to be) as the moon princess' daughter. Then when it is time to pass the Silver Crystal it changes to the Pink Moon Crystal._

_**Saffer Crystal**__ -This is carried by the greatest soldier who ever lived. The Golden Senshi, her crystal is sometimes called the Light of Hope. Years ago a battle between the Golden senshi and Chaos has ensued. She had won and successfully sealed Chaos with the Sword of Sealing. Note: She was called the Golden Senshi because she was the youngest person ever recorded to acquire her crystal, which was at the age of eleven._

_It is also rumoured that Starlight had senshi also but they were especially different because they were boys, this was difficult to believe though since all senshi are meant to be girls. Apparently, when they do transform they do eventually turn into girls. Their senshi crystal is contained in their transformation brooches, which appears as a part of them when they learn to transform. Their crystals although were in them already when they were born and not passed from generations to generation._

_In my opinion this is absolutely untrue and. . . _

_That's so like us. _Taiki thought, but he knew he wasn't from Starlight, he was from Kinmoku as far as he knew but he often did wonder who his biological parents were. . .

**-x-x-x-x-**

Mizuko heard the screeching sound. She hated things like that. She closed the her book and walked to the door. She opened it without a sound. She'd mastered this when she was hiding from people before. There she saw a man in a black tuxedo with a single white rose on his pocket. He had solid brown hair. It was very long reaching down the length of his back. He had two silver studs on each ear and he wore glasses. You could only see just a tint of indigo behind his glasses. He fidgeted quiet a lot. She noticed.

Taiki was feeling restless. As far as he knew he was the only person in the library, but he just couldn't shake of the feeling that someone was watching him. Taking various details about him. He thought it was just a 'soldiers paranoia' but it bugged him. He kept on fidgeting. Then he looked up. He saw a pair of aquamarine eye staring at him. The eyes looked startled.

Mizuko saw those deep indigo eyes. Then she realised it was looking at her. She closed the door and sat down on the table. Her heart was beating so fast. She could feel it pulsate on her dress. Her dress was a deep ocean blue, it was floor length. The top of the dress is a lighter blue. It just came above her bust. She had puffed up sleeves and she had gloves that reached up only to her wrist.

Taiki stood up. I_ knew it,I wasn't going crazy. He_ went and knocked on the door. The person didn't answer. He knocked again, thinking that maybe he knocked too softly. But the person still didn't make a sound. Maybe she is deaf he thought. So he touched the knob.

"Sir. . . "

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Mizuko could see her dress vibrating in time with her heart. She looked up and saw that the knob was starting to turn. She could feel her face burning up. A sweat ran down her face. Her eyes widened. The door opened. . .

"Miss Mercury...I..."The servant continued. Mizuko saw a servant dressed in the special royal servant attire. He had a red top and black trousers and had a single red rose on the lapel. The red rose was there because that was Serenity's favourite flower.

Mizuko was taken aback. She had thought that it was that mysterious man she had been staring at. I_ wonder where he is?_ She thought.

"As I was saying miss Mercury, I just told a man to get to the dining room because Queen Serenity had started her speech."The servant finished.

"Oh, hai."Mizuko smiled and left the room.

She'd been walking down the corridor when, she felt the presence of another person following her. She turned around but there was nobody there. She kept on walking dismissing the thought in her mind.

Taiki followed the blue eyed beauty. She was very elegant in the way she walked. She had a shine to her. A shine which felt cool but warm and soft. Then he saw her turn around. _Oh! _He said then he saw the curtain and hid there. _Phew!_ The girl carried on walking.

Mizuko felt her soul being touched. As if someone could hold it. She turned around again. Then she saw him. . . .

Taiki held out his hand. He was trying to to touch her shine. It radiated so bright he could almost touch it then right before him the aquamarine eyes stared. . . .

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Where is Mizuko-chan?"Serefina asked. Not asking anyone in particular.

The round table was nearly full. Serefina and Shino sat next to each other. Zephirine and Kairi the next. Then Aiko and her masked white-haired man. Kakyuu after. A spare seat. Serenity next to it. Then there's Endymion, Setsuna who looked like she was about to cry, and finally 15 year old Hotaru with a masked boy who had sandy coloured hair and green eyes. There were two seats left. And we are back to Serefina who was very angry because Serenity had knocked some water across the table and it seemed it was really aimed at her because she was the only one to get really wet.

"Serenity!!!!"Serefina screamed."You're such a baka!!" Her face a was a deep shade of purple. Serenity started crying out loud. Everyone on the table :sweat drop:.Even Kakyuu who had no idea why Queen Serenity had put her in this table. She'd had rather stayed with Philyra, who for some reason had a seat at the main table,which was only for Kings and Queens.

"Cut it out, you're such a baby."Serefina's face was normal again. Serefina was the only friend that Serenity had, who would insult her and actually mean it with all her heart."I'm sorry, stop crying on your birthday." Serefina soothed. Also Serefina was the only person that Serenity really listened to. She always cared a lot about Serenity.

"Are we all here?"Queen Serenity asked. She looked a round and her eyes rested on Kakyuu. Who was looking at Princess Serenity crying.

At this point Mizuko came in arm linked with a man who solid brown hair and a single white rose resting on the lapel of his black tuxedo. Queen Serenity turned to look at them and smiled. She pointed at the table where a certain blonde princess was still crying. Mizuko nodded her head and walked to the table and took the seats where there was two together. Serenity stopped crying when she saw Mizuko. She saw the man with him. She could feel that they had feelings for each other._ I'm going to ask her later. She_ said to herself.

"Okay. Now we are all here." She looked around and saw the space between Kakyuu and Serenity. Oh._...well you can't have everything going accordingly perfect to plan. She_ sighed."Now let's all welcome Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku."The dining room erupted in applause.

Kakyuu blushed and looked at the people on her table. They all smiled at her. Kakyuu felt in her heart that she was accepted into the group. And started laughing at the crying Serenity and so did all the people on the table, except for Setsuna who was still upset. Yaten looked at her princess and smiled. He felt the aura in her change but he was suddenly snapped out of it when Aiko squeezed his arm. Then he looked at those blue eyes she had and instantly felt deep love. She giggled suddenly, then looked away.

Aiko looked up at Yaten and felt her heart did a flip. Those light jade colour eyes behind a white mask possessed so much warmth. She kidded herself and said that it was love. She giggled, she realised and looked at queen Serenity. The lights dimmed down and a single spotlight was on Queen Serenity.

Endymion thought this was the right time to ask Setsuna the question.

"Setsuna-san, can I tell you something?"Endymion fingered the the star-shaped music box he was going to propose to her with."I. . . ."Setsuna put her fingers to his lips to stop him talking.

"I already know."Setsuna said. Thinking that he was going to break up with her. Her lips started to quiver, she was trying to hold her tears. She turned away and looked at queen Serenity to let at least one tear fall

"What?!"He asked confused, then people started applauding and all around and a spotlight hit Setsuna.

"Every one I proudly present to Setsuna the keys to the Gates of Time and the Garnet Orb."Queen Serenity said. Taiki was shocked. He remembered the book. . . .

'_the Senshi of Pluto has the the Garnet Orb which she will gain along with the Key to the Gates of Time and The Five Keys of Time.'_

Setsuna stood up and accepted her gift. She now understood why her father had not betrothed her. _Everything was coming together. Both_ Taiki and Setsuna thought.

"Do you accept?"Queen Serenity ask. She saw the sadness it brought to Setsuna's red eyes.

"Yes."Setsuna nodded her head. She looked down on the floor and transformed in to Sailor Pluto. She blinked back the tears. A world of loneliness would be good enough for her if she couldn't be with Endymion. It surely was unrequited love.

"These are the rules,"Queen Serenity read out from an everlasting piece of white paper."You must not disobey any of these rules or you forfeit your life. Number one. You must not travel through time. Number two. You must never abandon your post at the Door and number three,you must never for any reason cause time to stop. Number four you must never lose or break any of the Five Keys."Queen Serenity looked at the cold eyes of Pluto. She was no longer Setsuna."Finally, you are never to change your name. You may go to your duty as soon as this celebration is over."

Endymion just sat at the table stunned at the turn of events. He couldn't believe Setsuna had accepted. He was going to propose to her. Marry her and spend the rest of his life together with her, but the Princess of Time wasn't allowed to have relationships.

Serenity saw the tears spilling out of Endymion's eyes. She knew their of love and she was saddened to see that the person she had genuine friendship love for was crying in front of her eyes. Endymion ran out of the room. He took loads of beer into his hand. No-body noticed him go. King Endymion suddenly picked this moment to talk.

"Ahem. Can I have everyone's attention please?"He looked around. Everyone stopped applauding Sailor Pluto. No-body noticed Sailor Pluto leave. "I proudly announce that my son is betrothed to Princess Serenity."This took everyone by surprise even Queen Serenity.

"What?"Queen Serenity looked at King Endymion. At the corner of her eye she saw her daughter Serenity ran out of the room. "We have not even discussed this. . . "She looked at the guest who was looking at her with some curiosity. "Everyone dismissed. You may go back to the ballroom to dance for a little while, until this affair has been resolved." She waved the guest out. The fifteen seater table left but didn't go to the ballroom. Kakyuu also left with them. Serenity turned to face King Endymion who was looking embarrassed. Then they proceeded to argue.

_I can't believe I'm betrothed to my best friend. _Serenity said as she ran through the empty corridors. Hot tears sliding of her face furiously. She found the balcony which over looked Mare Serenatis. Also up in the sky she could see Earth. She cried. She stood there for a long time. Unknowingly to her three people were watching her. Sailor Pluto, Prince Endymion and a man who stood just bellow the balcony in the rose gardens.

Seiya had been walking through the gardens all evening. He didn't want to see Kakyuu because he knows Kakyuu-hime loves Star Fighter and maybe Kakyuu would sense him and find him out. In the gardens he saw plants he had never seen before and only heard off by Taiki. One plant caught his eye. It was called a rose according to Taiki. It had many petals all bunch up into one. He picked one that had the most petals. He snatched his hand away as soon as he touched the stem. He looked at his pierced finger. A little red blood drew out. He sucked his bleeding hands for a bit. This time he tried to pick the stem up with out touching the thorns. He looked at it. It was so beautiful. He held it so gently. Then a sudden wind blew hard and snatched it out of his hands. The wind blew it in the direction of the palace. Seiya watched the rose fly away. It landed in the hands of a beautiful maiden who was crying. The lady smiled as soon as the rose landed in her hands.

Serenity felt a cool breeze blow her golden blonde hair. Tears had still been spilling down her face. Then she cupped her hands for some unknown reason and in it's place landed a beautiful rose which she noticed had lots of petals. She smiled. It was her favourite flower. Then she turned around because she felt the presence of someone. She let go off the rose by accident. The rose flew back down. When she saw Endymion she relaxed a little. But then she thought being betrothed to him and she grew tense.

Sailor Pluto saw the Princess grew tense. She thought the person was somebody, who was going to harm her. Then she saw something glint. She thought it was a knife. She felt guilty all of a sudden. Why_ am I thinking this? I shouldn't. I must protect the princess. She_ rushed forward, but then stopped when she saw it was Endymion.

"Oh it's you."Serenity said. She relaxed again.

"I came here to give you this."Endymion handed out the star-shaped music box. He came a little closer to her.

"But I thought this was for Setsuna?"She asked. She held the star-shaped music box. For a moment the box laid between him and Serenity's hands. She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Keep it please, it serves as a reminder of her if I keep it. So please take it, think of it as my gift to you, for your birthday."Serenity took it. Endymion came to her closer. Now Serenity could smell his breath. It smelt awful. He'd_ been drinking._ She thought. Then without warning, Endymion took Serenity's chin in his hand and pulled her close for a kiss. Serenity panicked. She didn't know what to do. So she let it happen. A tear spilled from her eyes.

Taiki, Mizuko, Shino, Serefina, and the rest of the people on the table, which included Kakyuu, had decided not to go the ballroom. They instead decide to walk around the castle talking and messing about. As they walked passed the glass door which led into the balcony, they saw Serenity and Endymion kissing. All of them pushed their faces on to the glass the same way a child would do when they see a candy in a shop window. This registered in Zephirine's mind. Princess_ Serenity and Endymion are betrothed. They are meant to be together for the rest of their life and I would protect their future no matter what. That's_ how Zephirine's mind has been ever since.

Sailor Pluto saw this and left the palace at once. Her destination, the Gates of Time. She never returned after that. In her rush she broke one of the Five Keys. It dropped on the floor, near the fallen rose that Serenity dropped.

"Are you sure we are meant to be doing this?"Mizuko asked pulling herself out of the glass. Everyone looked at her. At this point Serenity had the guts to pull away and slap Endymion.

"Yeah she's right. We shouldn't look." Taiki took the curtains out of the holder and let it slide down to cover the view. Everyone else was disappointed by this.

Endymion stood there dazed at the force of the slap. He saw Serenity turn and run away.

Seiya was the only person who saw everything happen. How the shadowed figure gave the glistening box to the maiden, kissed her and how she pulled away, slapped him and ran away. Seiya followed the the maiden with his eyes. She ran down the length of the balcony, down some steps and into another rose garden which had a stone seat in the middle. She sat on the ground and placed her head in her arms and cried on the seat. Seiya hated seeing women cry. For some reason every time he did, he saw this woman in his head with the same sapphire eyes as his and same dark hair like Philyra had, only Philyra had green eyes. In his head she was crying. Seiya hated that picture in his mind but every time he saw a girl cry it would always come up. He had to find a way to make her stop. So before he did anything he searched for a rose that fell away when the maiden dropped it. As he picked up the rose he noticed something glinting. It was very pretty. It looked like a ring but it looked as if it had broken or something. There were five stones on it to. Three diamonds and two pink ones. _Must be rare._ He thought. When_ I get back to my planet I'm going to take off the part were it looks as it has broken off. He_ looked up at the maiden and walked over to her and place the ring in his pocket.

"Please stop crying."He said gently.

"Huh?"Serenity looked up. Her eyes were blurry but she could see a man wearing a black tuxedo and a mask. She blinked to get rid of the tears. Now her vision was clear. The man had black hair but when the light hit his head you could see a tint of blue. The man took of his a mask and looked at her. Serenity noticed that his eyes were a dark sapphire blue and had a caring tint but it showed a secret which would always remain hidden. His whole face in general looked worried. Serenity wiped her tears with her cold bare arms. She shivered.

Seiya tool his mask off. Now he could feel a bright shine radiating from this girl. It was so. . . so. . . He searched for a word to describe it. Pure, entered his mind. _Yes._ He said._ Pure. _It was so bright. The shine unbelievable. He almost imagined wings to sprout out from her bare white back. Then he saw her wipe her eyes. She shivered. Seiya walked over to her and kneeled beside her. He took of his coat and place it on the shivering maiden.

"Won't you stop crying, onegai."He begged. He wanted so bad to get the crying lady out his head. He was desperate."If you do. I'll give you something that might make you smile."He sat next to her. Serenity's curiosity piqued. _What could this man possibly give me, that might make me smile? _She asked herself. She looked at him. Seiya smiled. He'd caught her attention."But first, you have to stop crying and smile."He said. Serenity thought about this and nodded her head in agreement."Good."

Serenity wiped the remainder of her tears and smiled.

Seiya was taken aback. Those pink lips curled up. Those eyes brightened. It was genuine. Seiya was astounded by the honesty those eyes had given him. As keeper of his word he produced the rose.

Serenity did smile. _How did he know?_ She wondered.

"I told you, I'd make you smile." Seiya said."Now can I ask one more thing,"Serenity nodded."will you please talk and give me your name."

"That's two things."Serenity answered. Seiya laughed. Her voice was like of an eternal angel.

"Ah, yes so it is."Seiya replied.

"Watashi wa Tsuki Serenity desu. Hajimemashite." She held her hand out to him.

"Iie, the pleasure is all mine."Seiya gave his killer smile. Serenity practically melted. Good thing the man was there. She rested her head on his shoulder. She could smell something familiar. A type of blossom. She dismissed it as good smelling cologne. She thought about Aiko and how she would be so jealous.

Seiya blushed. The shine grew ever so bright. Seiya could feel the warmth of the glow right next to his cheek. He, without realising it laid his head on her beautiful head. There they sat in comfortable silence.

All the guest had now been filling back into the dining room. The argument had settled. She had convinced King Endymion to revoke the engagement of her daughter and his son. King Endymion had resisted at first but slowly and surely Queen Serenity finally got to him. He still had a small spot for her.

Flashback

"Serenity please don't go to Starlight." A raven haired prince asked.

"I have to, it will only be for a year." The prince of earth was reluctant to let go. He held Serenity's hand tight.

"What if you fall in love, with someone else."Serenity pushed his gripping hand away from the prince. They had met when they were 14. Each others first love. First Kiss.

Serenity lately, had fallen out of love for him. She felt as if they had grown apart as lovers. They were secrets between them. This going to Starlight would give her time to think their love over. Even if she didn't want to go. She'd decide it was a good idea.

End Flashback

"Now minna-san," All the guest were here the only table that was empty was the fifteen seater. Queen Serenity said to herself that she would tell her daughter about the revoke of the engagement after the celebration but now she'd tell everyone else. ",everyone, the engagement is illegitimate. My daughter and Prince Endymion are not betrothed."She finishes this speech. This is when Zephirine enters with the rest of the crew. They hadn't heard the revoke of the engagement.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Sir, Madam." The servant approached the obviously sleeping couple. Seiya was the first to open his eyes. He saw the servant and quickly pulled away from the sleeping girl. He forgot she was on his shoulders.

THUD!

Serenity opened her eyes and saw blue eyes staring at him. She thought it was Endymion. She stood up suddenly.

SMACK!

Serenity head hurt so much. The servant watched this and restrained his laughter from erupting.

"Sorry, Odango-atama."Seiya says rubbing his head. He blushed again.

"Why did you call me that, umm..."Serenity had just realised she forgot his name.

"It's Seiya."He stood up and held his hand out to Serenity. Serenity took it and she was pulled up. Seiya had felt her weight. It was practically like air. Like, he searched for a distant memory, Seiya remembered Kakyuu's weight it was almost the same but Kakyuu weight just a tiny bit more. As Seiya thought about it more, it seemed that Kakyuu had lots in common with Serenity. Though he thinks that Kakyuu-hime seemed more mature than Serenity.

"Madam, sir, Queen Serenity requests your presence at the banquet." He said.

"I will not return. You can tell her that." The servants face looked worried. Although Queen Serenity was the kindest Queen ever. She had a slight dislike of people who didn't obey her orders. Seiya saw this.

"Come on, Odango, if you want, I'll walk with you hand in hand."This sparked an idea in Serenity's mind maybe she could use Seiya so that she could rebel against the engagement.

"Okay."She smiled and took his arm and gripped it tight. Seiya blushed again. _This was almost the thousandth time she made me do that. _He exaggerated.The servant sighed a sigh of relief and followed the princess and the unknown man. I_ shouldn't be doing this, using him like this. Serenity_ suddenly felt guilty and stopped. They were nearly at the dining room, only a door separated them.

"What's the matter, Odango?" He looked at the princess. This is when he realised._ I love her. _

"Seiya I. . ."Serenity thought of when she first met Seiya.

Flashback

"Odango. . . ."

"Why do you call me that?"Serenity said.

"Maybe it's because of those circles on your head. Dumplings I ate when I went to visit. . . ."Seiya stopped. How could he say this. He couldn't very well tell her that he is a royal guard of Kakyuu-hime and he visited Earth on royal business, that would blow his cover."Uhh. . . .I cant remember!" He knew it was lame. Serenity noticed this but dismissed it. _If he doesn't want to tell me, I won't force him. He'll tell me in time. _She changed the subject.

"So what shall I call you?"She'd already made one in her mind."I know Sei-kun."

**-x-x-x-x-**

"What's your favourite colour?"

"I like red. You?

"Don't know. Maybe pink or maybe sapphire blue. . . ."She remembered his eyes.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Odango,"He turned serious."I promise to always protect you, maybe not in this life time but in another." Serenity thought of how many times people had said that to her. She counted in her head, Serefina, when they were three,Mizuko, Aiko, Shino on her 14th birthday,Zephirine, when she met him at her 2nd birthday. Kairi, Setsuna and Hotaru just today. She also remembered Endymion's promised that to her too. Could she still believe Endymion's promise?

She laughed. Serenity turned to look at Seiya who had been looking at the sky for a long time now, as if trying to catch something. Seiya turned to look at her. For a brief second their lips brushed. They turned away from each other and blushed. . . .

**-x-x-x-x-**

Seiya yawned. He looked at the Serenity sleeping on his shoulder. He could hear her steady breathing. He turned away and looked at the sky. For a split second he saw a dark figure fly across the sky. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. Nothing was there. He yawned again and without realising it he fell asleep.

Serenity felt him sleep on her head. She woke up when she felt his head close to her. She smelled his cologne once more. So_ familiar._ She thought. At this she closed her eyes and joined Seiya again in his sleep.

End Flashback

In her sleep she saw Seiya kiss her. This kiss was passionate, she felt so light in her sleep. So, so light. Her heart did a flip. She realised. _I love him!_ She took of the coat Seiya gave to her and looked into his eyes.

"Sei-kun, I love you ."She said.

"I - "He never finished.

The doors to the dining room opened. Bright light had covered their face. Serenity shielded her eyes, so did Seiya. Serenity took hold of Seiya's arm and entered the room.

**A/N2; There might be slight names that are normal. Like instead of Aiko** I used **_Minako_**

Very **SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please...Read and Review& it is very much appreaciated. PLEASE R&R PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!! I beg of you. **

**Ja ne!**


	6. The Mistake

**Authors notes: Hiya. GOMENASAI MINNA!! forgive this lowly updater for she had nop time at all since she last updated. If you are still a supporter of this story thank you very much.**

Ja ne!

Until next time.

"Also as you know, today is the day that I pass on the Silver Crystal. Like Zephirine, Kairi, Setsuna, Endymion, Serefina, Mizuko, Aiko and Shino did when they were ready to recieve it. Hotaru you will recieve yours soon."She smiles at Hotaru. "So I proudly present my daughter, Princess Serenity." Queen Serenity said. A spotlight hit Princess Serenity and lit her face. It bathed her beautiful face in a soft glow, her golden hair glistening, her light blue eyes sparkled and her fair skin glowed in the light.

"Huh?"She says. Serenity was listening to her mother's speech through her sobs and had heard that she had just received the Silver Crystal. She was just caught of guard but then she saw the table laughing so she just played it, so she blushed. Serenity then saw her mother holding out to her. So Serenity stood up and walked over to her mother and took her hand. She also noticed that the spotlight followed her.

Once Queen Serenity held her daughter's hand. She felt her daughter's aura. It really is the day that she is to acquire the Silver Crystal.

Serenity had entered the the dining room with Seiya. Hand in hand. She was so happy that she started sobbing in his chest. Seiya meanwhile he had to walk to the 15 seater blushing with all the people looking at him and Serenity. This is why he never went inside and decide to stay out. He knew he was going to do something stupid or something that will embarrass him. Now here he was about to find out something that will make him leave her. When he heard who his Odango really was, he was shocked. She was a princess and even more she is the heir to the kingdom he was standing in, right now. He knew once this night was over, he knew he wasn't going to see her again.

For some reason this guy with blonde hair kept on giving Seiya evil looks with his intense blue-grey eyes and looked quite disgusted when he put his arm around Odango. He was getting quite frustrated at feeling like he couldn't touch his love because so many people disapproved it from all around the table. Serenity had introduced him to the table when they got there. He'd been quite surprised when he saw Kakyuu. As far as he knew he had not felt the gaze of his princess land upon him. But then there was Taiki sitting with a blue haired lady named Mizuko and Yaten who seemed totally loved up at one point and looked really annoyed with the lady next to him called Aiko who squeezed his arms mercilessly. Seiya almost laughed but then there was other people Serefina, Shino, Zephirine and Hotaru, who was watching his every move and with looks that could kill. Also his friends were joining in, Taiki and Yaten with the girls next to them. The only two people who seemed decent to talk to was the girl with the teal hair colour called Kairi and also his Kakyuu-hime. Who, he had been trying to avoid since they got at the ball. Once his Odango got called up by her mother, he decide to talk to Kairi.

"Hey."He smiles his killer smile at the teal haired woman. She turns to look at him and brushes her fingers to her lips. Seiya's taken aback. He could feel someone rubbing their feet against his leg.

"Yes."Her eyes sparkled.

"May I have the honour of dancing with this lady?"He said. The leg rubbing was getting to him. He wanted it to stop. He knew his face was getting very red by the minute and the stares he got were really piercing him.

"Certainly."She says. Zephirine is taken aback by this. Seiya earned more deathly looks. _Bad move! _He thinks. Then he stands up. As the lady approaches him. Seiya sees that she wore a teal dress to match her hair. She was nearly next to him. He had to think of something fast to get out of the situation."Daijobu?"Kairi sees that the man she was about to dance with was going pale. "Come with me, I'll get you some water." This earned Seiya more evil looks, even more from Zephirine's. His eyes were practically on fire. He really did need the water. He followed Kairi.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"I'm sorry." Seiya took a sip of water. He looked down at the floor.

"Is the floor more interesting than me?"Kairi asks.

"No. That's not what...I mean..."Seiya was stuttering. Kairi giggled a little behind her hand.

"It's all right. I know what you mean. My Zephirine does tend to get over protective."She says once her giggles had died down."She doesn't like men."She whispers in to Seiya's ears. He shivers from her warm breath. Then a thought struck him.

"She?"He was utterly confused.

Seiya and Kairi had been standing at the wine bar for a little more than five minutes. Talking and getting to know each other. Seiya realised that she was very elegant in the way she moved._ But not like my Odango._ He obviously doesn't know Serenity full well. She had handed him the water and explained that she knew how the others would react to him being around Serenity-hime and she also knew Zephirine would be that way. So she waited for the chance to get him out of there but Seiya beat her to it. She felt bad about that

"Yes. She."Kairi smiled."Don't worry, most people make that mistake and she dresses like a man. So people do get confused."

"Oh. . ."

Suddenly everything began to shake. Glass and bottles of wine came crashing down, cracks began to appear on the floor. Seiya managed to jump out of the way scooping Kairi up as well. He put her down safely on the ground. He looked over at his princess._ Odango!_ He shouts in his head. A figure had taken her.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Crash!

"Now look what you've done!"Destiny screamed. The large screen on their wall had blacked out. Free Will was dancing to her favourite song. '_Nagareboshi He._' It hasn't been invented yet, not for another 17 years. But it's her favourite. She had been dancing to it and stepped on her gown. The thing that broke her fall changed the 'destiny' that had been set up years before. An alarm sounded. Flashing red light had dressed the room. The screen blacked out.

"Things are about to change."She whispered. Knowing the blacked out screen meant BIG change.

**-x-x-x-x-**

An evil laugh.

"Finally, I got through the Moon Defence."

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Maboroshi no ginzuishou!"Queen Serenity chanted and at this she placed her hand in front of her like she was holding a fragile glass ball. Then the crystal appeared in it's strongest version. Princess Serenity gasped in awe at the sight of the silver crystal.

Suddenly an earthquake had began. Queen Serenity quickly summoned the Moon Stick. At this point Mamoru returns sober, he rushes inside. When Zephirine felt the earthquake she quickly turned away from Serenity and looked at Kairi. A large crack was coming towards her. He runs to her.

"Kairi!" He screams. A hand held out. Then a black figure jumps in and saves her. This figure lands. He turns out to be. . . .

Zephirine looks back at Serenity. A black figure jumps in and saves her. It was Endymion.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Serenity looked at Endymion. He looks down at her. He stops running. They were now standing in the balcony over looking the rose garden, Mare Serenatis and high above the sky, Earth.

"Why did you bring me here?"Serenity was mad. She pulled the sword that Endymion had beside him.

"Am sorry, but remember when I told you I'd always protect you and. . . .well." He points at the sky. It was blood red. Queen Beryl's face replaced the night sky. Queen Beryl laughed, her long red hair and dark blue dress vibrating with it. Of course that was just a hologram in the sky.

"I got through the defence!"She boomed.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Venus Power. . . "

"Mercury Power. . . ."

"Mars Power. . . ."

"Jupiter Power. . . ."

"MAKE UP!"

The Shintennou attacked. The dome that roofed the dinning room came crashing down. This lead to their deaths. Hotaru also perished. All the Shintennou also died.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Seiya, where are you going?" Kairi asked once they landed. Seiya had run off.

"To save my princess!" He replies. Kairi thought he meant Serenity.

"Kairi!" She sees Zephirine running to her.

"Daijobu?"Zephirine asks. Kairi nods."Let's go save our koneko-chan!"Kairi looks at Seiya running and saw something glint in his hand. Zephirine brings out his his lip rod, so does Kairi. In the distance you could hear all the other senshi transforming.

"Neptune Power. . . ."

"Uranus Power. . . ."

"MAKE UP!"

They ran beside the senshi. The roof collapsed.

**-x-x-x-x-**

The ground crumbled beneath them. Endymion and Serenity. Flew into the sky because of a strong wind. Endymion tried to hold her hand. They both tried to reach for each other.

"Endymion!"

"Serenity!" Then a huge rock that broke away, from the palace hit Endymion. Serenity missed it by chance but not entirely, the sword that she was holding was stuck to her, blood ran down the blade of the sword. In the far of distance, a scream was heard. The voice of a heart broken mother pierced through the ruined kingdom.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" She continued to run. She jumped high. The world was crumbling. She saw once she was up in the sky._ Odango!_ Tears fell from her eyes. She lands softly on the ground next to Kakyuu, Star Maker and Star Healer and Philyra. She also noticed that the Queen Serenity was there with them crying kneeling on the floor. Hands on her face.

"Serenity!"Queen Serenity screamed out loud. Star Fighter's eyes watered, her heart burst. This she knew was Odango's death.

Queen Serenity had the final battle with Queen Beryl. Queen Metalia was sealed and Beryl and the rest of the evil army died in the process. Queen Serenity looked around her. The Kingdom is destroyed. Everything lay in ruins. She decided that she would also send her daughter to the future along with her guardians who promised to protect her. She also decided to save the Prince of Earth. The King of that planet has died and that meant Endymion was heir. Her friends, Chronos, King Endymion, Sefarina, Thalassa, Ardea , Kallan, Aphrodite, Bronte and Deyanira had also perished but she could not save them. She used her last ounce of strength to send her daughter and everyone else to the future, where the Silver Crystals will split into the Rainbow Crystals living in destined people.

Two cats walked over to the dying Queen. They too were also sent to the future. She closed her eyes.

When she woke up Philyra was next her. She felt weak but a last ounce of strength is still with her. She wanted to die.

"Come on Serenity-sama."Philyra kneels beside Queen Serenity and helped her up. Queen Serenity looked up at Kakyuu-hime tears spilling in her eyes. Then suddenly she rushes at Kakyuu and hugs her tight. Star Fighter, Star Maker and Star Healer flinched for a split second, thinking that Queen Serenity was going to attack Kakyuu-hime.

"My daughter. . . "Queen Serenity whispers.

"Huh?"Kakyuu pulls away. At this Queen Serenity summons the Moon Stick. A large rock fell from the sky. This killed Kakyuu-hime, and the Sailor Starlight. The rock fell by accident when Queen Serenity moved suddenly. The only person to survive were Philyra who manage to jumped out of the way cradling Queen Serenity.

"Noooo! Please don't take her away too."She cried. Philyra rocked Queen Serenity. When her tears had died down she stood up."Philyra take these with you." Serenity hands Philyra four glass balls. One light green, one light brown, one light blue and finally one bright red."Once you get to Kinmokusei. Break the glass. There will lay four babies as they were before her guardians will have the power like they had . They had just been reborn forcibly. They were grow to the people they were before. But have no memories of this night, all the people they had met,all that had happened."

"Why?"

"Because, I love my daughters. Please watch over them both."At this Philyra's body split."Go back to Kinmoku and you..."Queen Serenity pointed at a woman with blue hair and indigo-eyes."...live on Earth as a human." She smiled and with that she died the way all senshi die, when their crystals are taken. Philyra was now sent to her destiny as guardians to Kakyuu in Kinmoku and to become Ikuko Kinomoto.


	7. I, Me and Her

**Authors Note: Long time no write! It has been two years for all those who are still supporting me story thank you. Arigato.**

**The title of the story is Seiya talking about the difference between Himself as Star Fighter, himself is Seiya... and his feelings for her: Usagi...  
**

"So what now?" A woman said. She had green hair showing her mood was confused. The room she stood in was all white.

A large screen showing a blonde girl with a pair of circular buns toping either side of her head with long hair, reaching way past her knees, sticking out of the buns. She had big, wide blue eyes that sparkled when the sun shone on them but right now, they were close. She was incased in a reincarnation bubble.

Another woman, was also there, she had silver hair and black eyes, she sat on a white sofa, she stood up, her long silver hair swished behind her. She walked to the control panel and pressed a few little buttons.

"Well. . .since our bet was made when she was born," She pressed another button." the bet we made must be upheld. Just because her life ended early, it wasn't her time to go, she was reborn to carry on with her life." She looked at her sister, with her black eyes."Since you're the one who broke the machine. I get to change a few little things."

"What! No! Thats unfair."Free Will protested."I want to change things too!"

"Yes it's is fair! You changed her life when you broke the machine!" Destiny retorted. This made Free Will's stop." you understand, the consequences of your action."She pressed another button."I will change the memories of the one she loves."

"What? But that will confuse her."Free will covered her mouth in shock."That changes, her destiny."

"No, it doesn't, I wouldn't change her destiny. I am Destiny. I already wrote hers, so why would I change it. She is destined to be with the prince of Stars but right now, her love lies with Earth."

" 'Kay, fine do as you wish. But, can I ask why?"

"Because she has no memories of meeting the Prince of the Stars nor does the Prince of the Stars know anything about the Moon Princess. Queen Serenity had tampered with their memories."

**-x-x-x-x-**

A year later.

The reincarnation bubbles had nearly arrived on Earth. While in the reincarnation bubble memories of the one she truly loves had been erased and her being the Moon Princess had been hidden deep in her mind.

Ikuko Kinomoto had arrived on Earth the year before. She bears no memory of her previous life. She also married and bought a house around Azabu-Juuban, all in the year that she came to Earth. The man she married was called Kenji Tsukino.

Kenji Tsukino was a kind-looking man. He had brown side swept hair and wore big glasses that covered his brown eyes. When he had met Ikuko, he felt love at first sight.

Ikuko reached out to the decending reincarnation bubble. As she touched it, it popped, and in its place laid a baby. As she did, her memories were modified to remember that she had this baby and so did Kenji's.

_"Where am I?" A blonde girl asked."I feels so familiar, yet I don't think I've been here before." The wind blew and made the grass beneath her move side to side. A red petal fluttered and the girl seemingly knowing that it would fall, caught it with her dainty hand. She looked up at the sky and from it, rained the red swirling petals. But she saw that the petals weren't from the sky. Far in the distance she saw a boy walking towards her. In his hand were a boquet of red roses. The petals were coming from that, as the wind blew. _

_"Seiya. . ."The breeze whispered. As he walked closer, she saw his sapphire eyes sparkle, his long black mane danced in the gentle wind. He kneeled before her. The blonde girl blushed._

_"Odango. . . ."The boy said and looked up. 'Odango' saw that the boy was crying. "Please don't cry. Always remember that from every human being there rises a light that reaches straight to heaven and when two souls that are destined to be together find each other. "He gazed intently into her oceanic eyes. He traced every curve of the lips with his fingers. Brushed the flawless skin and the rosy cheeks with the back of his hand wiping her cascading tear drops._

"_Their streams of light flow together, and a single brighter light goes forth from their united being and... that light is us..., Odango, and if we're really made to be together, we're going to find each other again. I promise no matter when, no matter how, no matter what distance comes between us, I'll find you and nothing will stop me. Not, even Destiny." He held her hands in between his and kissed them gently._

_"I have to go" 'Odango' felt her heart burst. His mature word did not sound like him._

_"Why?"She cried."Why do you have to go back to a far away place, why don't you just stay here?"The little boy aged eight looked at the crying girl who was also eight. The girl looked up, took the ring from her finger, and threw it at him. His words, she knew he meant them, yet it ripped her apart knowing that those words were used as a goodbye._

_"You know maybe someday we'll meet again. Odango. . . "He turned away and walked leaving her behind…._

"Usagi, wake up!"

"Three more minutes. Oh, why does morning have to come?" The girl asked no one in particular, sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Seiya._ Her mind said. She looked at the time on her alarm.

"Aahhhhhrggghhhh!" Usagi screamed."I am late."

She had already forgotten her dream.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Mhom,whai heham yho whake ee uph!" (Mom why didn't you wake me up) Usagi said as she went down the stairs with the toothbrush in her mouth.

"I called you and you answered, don't you remember?"A blue haired lady replied. She was hunched over the breakfast table putting pancakes on the plates.

"No, I don't remember!" The blonde girl ran about getting bits and peices.

"Ano. . .Usagi, don't you want your lunch." The blue haired lady held up a pink bag with a white rabbit design. The blonde girl took the bag and rushed out the door.

**-x-x-x-x-**

_" ...and that light is us..."_

_"You know maybe someday we'll meet again. Odango. . . "_

Sapphire eyes opened._ Odango._ The 14 year old massage his head.

_It's that dream again._ He sat up. _I miss you Odango. . . .What are you doing right now?_

_You've probably forgotten about me._ He started crying, tears just flowed out and it just won't stop. He tried wiping them but every time he did, another would just roll down again. He remembered when he met Odango for the first time.

**-x-x-x-**

_A little 8 year old boy walked in to a class room with 3 other eight year olds, two boys and one girl. One boy had white-blonde hair and the other boy had brown hair, and the girl had auburn red hair. _

_They were visiting the Earth. Philyra walked behind them. She had entered the four in Juuban Municipal Primary School, on royal business to teach the children the way of Earth. They would be staying here for a year. Kakyuu(the red haired girl) didn't know the real identities of Yaten, Taiki, Seiya still. She just thinks that Philyra and her had arrived by themselves and the three boys were humans they lived with. Although she was slightly suspicious, but she never argued as she fully trusted Philyra._

_"Ohayo, minna."The teacher walked into the room. All four children stood at the front of the black board. The teacher wrote the names of each child above their heads on the black board. The raven haired boy was Seiya Kou. Written above the girl was the name Kakyuu Kinomoto and on the silver haired boy was Yaten Kou. Taiki Kou written above the last boy. _

_"Ohayo sensei." Everyone in the room replied. Just then the classroom door opens. A blonde girl with curly pigtails and heart shape buns toping each pigtail came in panting._

_"Gomenasai, sensei." She said, panting between her words._

_"Usagi-chan, you're late."The teacher said calmly as if it was an everyday occurrence and that the teacher said it out of habit. The Tsukino walked over to her seat. The teacher turned her attention back to the new students."Intoduce yourself and find a seat."_

_"I'm Kakyuu Kinomoto. Please take care of me."She bows and fills the seat next to Usagi._

_"Nice to meet you."Usagi whispers to the girl and smiles._

_"You too."Kakyuu shyly answers back._

_"I'm Yaten Kou.."Usagi smiles at looks at Usagi and smile back. He took the seat nearest the window._

_"I'm Taiki Kou. Hajimemashite." Taiki found a seat near the front._

_"I'm Seiya Kou."Usagi turns back again to see a boy so close to her face, she blushed."I'll take this seat." He says and sits behind Usagi. She was still blushing when somebody taps her on the back. _

_"Huh?"She turns around to face the boy._

_"Nice to meet you."He whisperes. It took a second for Usagi to _realise that he wanted a hand shake. Seiya took her hand._ It was so soft. So gentle. _He thought silently_._

_"Can you let go of my hand now."She said. Seiya snapped out of his reverie and pulled his hand away. Usagi turned to face the front. Seiya started to blush_.

**-x-x-x-**

The tears stopped. Seiya managed to stand up. He looked out of the window. He searcher for the was Earth. He sighed. He could not see it because it was daylight. His eyes then fell to the garden below him and leaned on the window sill. He'd tried to plant the a roses before but they had died.

Taiki, ever intelligent Taiki, said they would not live but Seiya being stubborn did not listen. He looked at the silver ring chained unto his neck. It had five stones on it. Three small diamonds and two rare pink diamonds. It glistened proudly catching the three suns light and illuminating the room he stood in. He sighed. _Just like Odango..._ He held the ring in his fingers and stared at it for the longest time, which in fact were only a few seconds before there was a loud knock from his door.

"Star Fighter. . . .Wake up."Outside a girl was who had white hair and and light-green eyes.

"Fighter Star Power, Make up." Seiya shouted. The Sailor Change Star appeared and the star on it began to glow. Three stars flashed by and Seiya began to spin slowly, transforming back into female form before golden energy rushed up her body, forming her sailor fuku.

Meanwhile the girl outside, Star Healer, become impatient and kicked the door down. Star Fighter continued to stare at her self in the mirror.

"Why aren't you transformed?" Healer berated. And walked over the door. Maker walked past the door uncaringly and continued to read her book. She walked fast hoping Healer wouldn't see her and dragged her in for the nth time this week.

"What do you think Kakyuu-hime will think when she sees you like that." Healer continued. Healer saw Maker in the corner of her eye. "Maker. Help Me!" Maker walked back with dropped shoulders.

"Ugh. . . ."Star Fighter said groggily, pretending she was still half asleep."AHHHHHH." Fighter screamed. She had noticed her door on the floor. _That's the eighteenth time this week. He should reinforce it with steel._ The male side of Star Fighter said in her head. Star Fighter looked at two girls one with white hair and one with brown hair. Their hair style are both put into a low ponytail.

"Ohayo!"The two girls beamed.

"Wow, I have so much privacy."Star Fighter said with a venom of sarcasm. Star Fighter picked up a brush, her long hair was unkempt and curly at the top, but she kept it straight from the light blue tie downwards. Her hair also in low ponytail. She looked at the Healer with annoyance. "You are paying for that. I want a reinforced steel door.

"Come on we have to train."Star Healer ignored Fighter and pulled Maker and Fighter out of the room.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Ohayo sensei Philyra."Star Healer waved at her who had black hair and green eyes. Maker and Fighter were walking behind Healer. Maker as usual was reading a book. Fighter was just staring at nothing in particular as always, like he's always been since he had visited Earth, six years ago.

"Daijobu, Fighter?"Philyra saw Fighter's empty stares.

Fighter looked at her blankly but was quickly replaced by a smile "Of course I'm fine. It's nice today don't you think?"

"Ohayo, Fighter-chan."Fighter turned around. A girl that was running towards him had long hair in two pigtails. She was silhouette against the rising sun behind her.

Fighter's heart quickened pace. _Odango?_ In her heart she wished it was, but as the silhouette came nearer, the hope, that burned in his male heart, shrunk to the size of a grain of rice. Still she smiled though her heart broke and the pieces flew to Earth and stayed there.

"Ohayo, Kakyuu-sama."As the red haired beauty enveloped Fighter in gentle but firm hug. In the backround you could see Healer scowling as if her life depended on it. Fighter closed her eyes to block out the stares she got and in doing that her senses for smelling piqued as the fragrant of olive blossoms surrounded him.

"We should be doing some training now."Healer said hostility filling each word. Maker was the only one who felt it and went over to Healer and pated her back. Healer looked up at her tall friend. She calmed down almost immediately.

" we should."Philyra clapped her hands. Fighter and Kakyuu broke from their hug.

"Awww! So soon."Kakyuu says and pouts. Fighter saw this and instantly saw the resemblance it had with her Odango. His smiling pretence broke for a second.

"Daijobu Fighter-chan?"Kakyuu notices the change in Fighter's face.

"Hai, daijobu desu."She snapped out and beamed at her.

**-x-x-x-x-**

In a distant planet….

A blonde girl runs through the streets of Tokyo, Japan. A worried look is on her face and on her mouth was a soggy piece of toast, which she had been trying to eat while running. A few passers looked at the girl with curiosity.

"Get the cat!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey cat, bark."

Three little children hunched over a cat. The blonde-haired person sees this rush to aid the cat.

"Hey, stop it." Usagi runs to the cat. The three kids run away as they saw the blonde approach."Poor kitty! It's okay now. . ."She picks up the cat gently. She then notices the cat had two band aid crossed over the cats forehead. The cats gains concious and instanly tried to get the band-aid off.

"Hai, hai, I'll get it of you." She peels it off.

"Huh? A cresent moon bald spot?" Usagi fought the urge to laugh. The midnight black cat jumped out of her hand and did a cartwheel in the air before it landed on the roof of a red car. The cat eyed the blonde girl with her crimson eyes. The blonde looked at the cat with her cerulean eyes. Both had a feeling of familiarity, which was quickly diminished in the girl when she heard the school bell ringing in the distance.

"Sayonara neko-chan." Usagi waved and ran..

**-x-x-x-x-**

Juuban Municipal Junior High School...

"Tsukino Usagi-san! You are late again!" A teacher shouts and the blonde was sent outside to stand in the lonely empty corridors.

"It's cruel. . . how could they make a fragile girl stand out in the hall?"Usagi says outside the classroom door. Her school uniform was a white long sleeved shirt a white collar and blue stripes on the outer edge, a red bow, a long blue skirt that reached up to her knees and white socks and shoes.

She carried her black bag and pink lunch bag with a bunny design on it with both hands. She had a sullen face. Then her tummy rumbed.

"I'm really hungry."She whined. She looked from side to see if anyone was looking. She dropped her black bag and opened her lunch.

"I did skip breakfast anyway. . ."She justified."Itadaikimasu." Bringing out her chopsticks. At this point the teacher walks out the door.

"Tsukino-san, what are you doing?"Sensei Haruna puts her hand on her hips."That must be why you get failing grades!"She hold up a piece of paper scribbled with red pen everywhere and a big 30 signed at the top.

"Nani? 30 percent?"Usagi says shocked.

"That's right!"The teacher puts the peice of paper right up to Usagi's face. Usagi smelt the faint smell of red biro pen, given of from the piece of paper.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Outside...

"Ja ne!"Usagi waved to Naru."I should have studied more."She took out the maths test paper and looked at the mark."Oh die!"She scrumpled the peice of paper and chucked it behind her. A man with black plain hair wearing sunglasses got hit by the head with the scrunched up paper.

"That hurt Odango-atama!"A deep voice said.

"Gomenasai. . . "Usagi turned around to see man wearing an ugly green coat and dark sunglasses.

"30 percent?"He read the piece of paper.

"Arrrgggghhh."Usagi screamed.

"You should study more Odango-atama."He lowers the piece of paper and looks at Usagi better. She blushed.

"That's none of you're bussiness!"Usagi says and snatches the test paper form his hands and before she left stuck her tongue out at walks off muttering to her self."What's with him?"She turns around and looks at him."What a jerk!"

As Usagi left the man took his sunglasses off and revealed intelligent,serious blue eyes. He looked at the jewellery store before him and narrowed his eye.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Poster saying:Brand new Sailor V game. Picture of a blonde girl with hair tied back in a red bow.

"Aw, Sailor V? They made a video game already!"Usagi says as she walks past the poster."It must be nice being Sailor V. . .You don't have to worry about test and I bet catching bad guys feels pretty good too."Usagi to Usagi a midnight black cat was watching her with those crimson eyes."But me on the other hand,"Usagi looks at her maths test."I don't want to take this home!"In the middle of the street Usagi cried like a baby wailing and howling disturbing peole who walked by. Usagi noticed this and continued her walk home, sniffling.

"Tsukino Usagi. . . finally I've found you."The pair of crimson eyes watched Usagi's sniffling progress towards home.

**-x-x-x-x-**

"Daijobu, Star Fighter?" Philyra asks.

Hai!"A girl with midnight hair says. Her hair is placed in a low ponytail.

"Are you sure?" Another woman asks, she had brunette hair and indigo eyes. Star Fighter and Philyra looked at Star Maker.

"Hai,daijobu desu."Star Fighter. Philyra didn't look convinced, all through language lessons especially when they were learning Japanese, Star Fighter had been staring off in space. Star Fighter hadn't been the same since those six years ago.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Philyra mixed the potion up. On the table was a closed book intitled.' **Forgetting spells**.'

*Knock, knock.*

"Philyra-sama..."Star Fighter, peeked her head through the door.

"Hmmm..."Philyra turned her head."Fighter?"She was shocked she placed a piece off white paper over the book and hid the flask containing the potion behind her back."What are you doing here?"

"Uh...you ask me to come here..."The midnight haired girl said as she fully entered the room.

"Umm...do you want a drink?" Philyra thought this was the right time to give the potion to her. For Star Fighter to forget for a little while, until it's time to remember. Her love for a certain girl on Earth. Star Fighter looked up and nodded politely. Star Fighter became suspicious. She knew Philyra was up to something. She also saw the **Forgetting Spells** book. His male heart screamed: _No! I don't wanna forget!_ Her female mind said: _It's probably for the best. Maybe we'll meet again someday_. Seiya fought with his internal conflict.

"Here, drink this." Philyra place the cup in Fighter's hands and watched her.

Star Fighter drank willingly. Seiya closed his mind.

_Goodbye, Odango...for now._


End file.
